Heavy Rain and Epic Thunderstorm (Thevideotour1's version)
(Nathan and Sam Drake have been cornered by Nadine Ross after falling onto a cliff. However, Sam manages to point a gun at her) * Sam: You're fast, but you're not that fast. * Nate: Hey, forget about her. We have to get out of here before--shiiiiit! * (Rafe Alder shows up with a group of Stormline troops. However, Sam takes Nadine hostage) * Nate: Woah, woah, woah. Everybody just.....just calm down, alright? * Rafe: Well, this is interesting. Nate, Samuel. * Sam: Put your guns down! All of you! * Rafe: No. * Nadine: Rafe, this guy's on edge. * Rafe: Oh, don't worry about him, Nadine. These guys don't murder anyone in cold blood. It's just not their style. * Sam: You're willing to bet her life on that? * Rafe: Go ahead then. Shoot her. * Nate: Sam- * Nadine: I die, you both die. * Sam: So be it. Not another step! * Rafe: You mean...like this? * Nate: Sam...put the gun down. * Sam: I warned you. * Rafe: Do it. * Nadine: Rafe! * (Sam fires the pistol, but turns it the other road just in time) * Rafe: Hold your fire! Don't shoot! (to Nate while pointing his gun at him) Put it down. * Nate: (doing what he says) It's done. Alright? It's done. * Nadine: (to Rafe, mockingly) Don't worry, Nadine. It's not their style. * Rafe: What can I say? I didn't think he had it in him. (walks over to Sam) Samuel. You alright? I guess you knew this moment was coming, right? (punches him) * Nate: Hey, c'mon, man. You already got us. Take it easy. C'mon, you're a businessman. Let's just work out a deal. * Rafe: Oh, a deal. Oh, yes. I'd love to hear what you have in mind! (stomps on Sam) Oh, you can go ahead. I'm listening. * Nate: Alright, just... (picks Sam up back on his feet) look, you want to find Avery's treasure? We'll help you find it. * Rafe: And in exchange, I let you live? * Nate: Yes. That, and a small cut. * Rafe: (laughing) The gauchos on this guy. * Nate: Just enough to get him (points to Sam) his freedom, alright? * Rafe: (confused) His freedom? * Sam: Nathan-- * Nate: Yes, he did hard time, our time. And the guy broke him out, Hector Alcazar.....he owes him a lot of money. * Rafe: Woah, what the hell are you speaking about, Nate? Hector Alcazar died in a shootout in Argentina like six months ago. I'm the one that had Samuel out. * Nate: What? * Rafe: (realizes that Sam lied to Nate) Ohh. Wow. What did he warn you? (to Sam) Sam, what kind of story did you cook up? Alcazar? Really? You lied? You lied to your baby brother? * Nadine: (impatiently) We're wasting time. * Rafe: Just a second. (sighs, and starts speaking to Nate) Fact is, Nate, I never stopped looking for Avery's treasure. I just kept running into these dead ends. (laughs) You know? And then I hear that dear old Samuel Drake, an authority on Avery, is alive and somewhat well. There was no breakout. I bribed the prison warden and your brother, he just waltzed right out the front gate. He spend the past two years tracking down the second St. Dismas Cross. And you know what? He did it all with me. * Nate: No. * Rafe: Oh, yes. * Nate: No, that's bullshit. * Rafe: Oh, Sam? Care to refute? * Sam: Nate... * Nate: (shocked) Aw, Sam. Ah, Jesus, no, no... * Sam: (attempts to reason with Nate) Listen, Avery's treasure was ours......it was always ours. * Nate: (frustratedly) No! I left my life for you! * (He pushes Sam off, brokenhearted by his brother's manipulation)